How Minnie it takes to Break a Curse
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: Minnie, Kayla, and their ten other siblings dive into an adventure of romance and understanding. And maybe how to break the Sohma curse along the way.
1. There's Minnie in the Gang

**How Minnie it takes to break a Curse**

Fruit basket fanfic! I'm so excited! Do you feel my excitement? I bet you do!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**There's Minnie in the Gang**

It was Friday evening and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were just coming out of the store from picking up some things they needed for that nights diner. Of course, Kyo and Yuki couldn't do even this without starting a fight with each other. Tohru, after living with them for a little over two years now, learned to keep her distance when they fought. She knew that they would calm down eventually. Besides, it's how she knew if they were feeling alright. Yuki and Kyo kept yelling at each other when they heard a laughing from beside them. All of the group's heads turned to a fence. Sitting on top was a girl their age with orange colored locks of hair. An eye patch was over her left eye. She was laughing hard.

"What are you laughing at?" Kyo screamed at her.

"You. Duh!" she replied.

"Us?" Yuki asked quietly.

"Yeah," she hopped down from sitting on a fence post, "It's pretty funny the way you two are fighting."

"WHAT?" Kyo yelled.

"Yet, it's very brave of you two as well," she continued, ignoring Kyo's yelling.

"What do you mean 'brave of them'?" Tohru asked.

"Well, not many people have the guts to fight in public, especially if it's a verbal fight. People just eat that kind of thing up," she answered.

"Um… thank you?" Yuki replied, quite confused.

"You're welcome. Anyway, are you two brothers?"

"NO!" they yelled in union.

"Okay… jeez… just asking."

"Can I ask who you are?" Tohru asked.

"Oh right! The name's Kayla. Kayla Vega."

"Vega?"

"Yeah… my mother was American."

"That explains a lot."

"Do you have relatives?" Yuki asked.

"I do. Brothers and sisters."

"How many? Two?" Kyo asked unimpressed.

"No. Twelve." Kayla replied happily.

Tohru gaped at this statement. Yuki blinked a few times. Kyo… well, let's just say that his jaw probably hurt after hitting the concrete sidewalk.

"Tw-twelve?" Tohru repeated.

"Yeah. Is there, um, something wrong?" Kayla asked concerned.

"No. Just making sure I heard you right is all."

"Alright."

"So which sibling are you closest to Kayla?" Yuki asked.

"Probably my fraternal twin, Minnie."

"You have a twin?" Kyo asked.

"A fraternal one but yes."

"Kayla! It's time to go! Minnie will have dinner ready soon!" A voice called to their new friend or acquaintance, as she was known to Kyo.

"Coming Sally!" she turned back to the three, "Bye guys. Hope to see you again someday."

With that she ran off to the top of the hill where a woman with pitch black hair and wearing a kimono was waiting. The two walked off, leaving the other three to watch their retreating forms with interest.

* * *

><p>The three returned home a little later than expected. Shigure poked his head out the door of his study when they came in.<p>

"You're later than usual," he noted.

"We know but we met someone at the store and kind of lost the time while talking to her," Tohru said.

"Her you say?" he said with full attention now.

"Don't get your hopes up. She's way too young for you," Kyo said.

"What does she look like?" he asked, not as excited now.

"Well," Yuki started, "she's about the stupid cat's height. She has long orange hair. Her right eye was green but I don't know the color of the other."

"What do you mean?" Shigure pressed.

"He means she wore an eye patch over her left eye so we never got to see it," Tohru explained.

"I see," he said.

"By the way, she has a way too rebellious attitude," Kyo added.

"She sounds like a female Kyo except for the eye patch and her green eye," Shigure inquired.

"HEY!" Kyo screamed.

Yuki smirked at this while Tohru simply chuckled lightly. Kyo fumed at his cousin. Shigure didn't notice this for Tohru had set dinner on the table. They all sat down and had a quiet dinner. A few hours later everyone in the house was sound asleep in bed.

* * *

><p>Saturday at last. The three were once again strolling through the many stores and stalls. They stopped at a stall filled with jewelry. Tohru looked with interest while Kyo and Yuki stood back and waited for her to finish so they could move on.<p>

"Why did I have to go with you again?" they heard a familiar voice ask.

The three turned to the voice to see Kayla walking with, what looked like, a female Hatsuharu.

"Because Minnie said you had to," she replied.

"Oh, right," Kayla agreed with a sigh.

"Miss Kayla," Yuki called softly to the girl.

She looked over to see them walking over to her. When they stopped in front of her she chuckled.

"Guys when I said I hoped to see you again someday, that didn't mean the next day. You know that, right?" she playfully asked.

"We know!" Tohru replied laughing.

"By the way, I didn't have enough time to catch your names yesterday," she said.

"My name's Tohru Honda," Tohru said.

"I'm Yuki Sohma," Yuki said.

"Kyo Sohma. We're just cousins though," Kyo said unhappily.

"Cool," she replied.

The girl beside Kayla fake cleared her throat to get Kayla's attention.

"Oh, right! Guys this is one of my sisters," Kayla said motioning to the girl standing next to her.

"Really? What's your name miss?" Yuki asked politely.

"It's Hailey. Hailey Vega," she replied with a calm voice.

"Pleasure to meet you Hailey!" Tohru said happily.

Hailey nodded to Tohru in reply. Kayla took her cell phone out and checked the time. Her face fell in disappointment.

"Aw! It'll be dark soon! And I was hoping I'd get to introduce you three to Minnie!" Kayla whined.

"I know! Why don't you come to dinner at our house? We can meet Minnie and get to know you three a little better," Tohru suggested.

"That sounds great! But someone's gonna have to call Hanna," Kayla said.

"You do it. She scares me," Hailey said.

Kayla gaped at her in disbelief. She shook her head, saying she wasn't going to do it.

"Let's get Minnie to do it," Kayla said.

"Get Minnie to do what?" a sweet, polite voice asked from behind.

All heads turned to the voice. Standing there with two grocery bags on her arms was a girl about the same age as Kayla. Her hair was a silver color; much like Yuki's but just a little bit darker and with a light grey streak on the side, and trailed down to her lower back. Her eyes were a ruby red that stood out against her face with ease. Her lips were a light red that matched her eyes. She was looking quite confused at Kayla.

"Minnie! Listen… call Hanna and tell her that we're not coming for dinner because some friends invited us to dinner at their house," Kayla requested.

"Alright," she said and gave the bags to her sister, "Here, hold these."

The girl called Minnie took the phone from her sister's hand and dialed a number.

"Hello Hanna... no we're fine… we're going to have dinner at a friend's house is that alright?" she paused momentarily, "No they aren't murders… We won't go shop lifting… by nine? Alright… See you at home… goodbye," she finished her conversation and hung up the phone.

"Well? Did she say yes?" Hailey asked.

"Yes but we're to be home by nine," she replied.

"Sweet!" Kayla exclaimed then added, "Lead the way Tohru and boys."

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo led the three girls back to where they live. They all dropped their shoes at the door.

"Shigure, we're home!" Tohru called.

"And we brought some friends for you to meet," Yuki added.

"It's not my editor is it?" he asked from the study.

"No. It's our friend Kayla and two of her sisters," Tohru answered.

Shigure walked out of the study.

"Well I'm dying to meet them. Where are they?" he said.

"That would be us sir," Minnie replied.

"My, what manners! Please call me Shigure," he said calmly.

"Well Shigure, I'm Kayla Vega. This is my fraternal twin sister, Minnie Vega and one of my younger sisters, Hailey Vega," Kayla introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you all. And how much younger are you than Minnie and Kayla?" he asked.

"One year," Hailey answered quickly.

"Not far is it?" he teased.

"No. Not really," was all the reply he got.

"We'll get to know more about them at dinner, which is ready now. C'mon and eat up!" Tohru said happily.

They all gathered around the table. The girls got to choose their food first being the guests and all. As soon as all of them had some food, Kyo and Kayla making sure they didn't have leeks, they began to tell each other about their lives. Kyo and Yuki explained to the girls how they fight all the time no matter what it's about. Shigure told how he was a writer who liked to avoid and tease his editor. Kayla giggled a little at this. Tohru just said that she was a simple high school student who lost her father when she was young and her mother about three years ago. The girls understood that part. They told how they lost their mother a long time ago as well and that was the reason that them and their siblings took care of each other. When the four asked about their father the girls just said they didn't know about him. They continued to ask each other questions and sometimes gave advice to each other.

"So is there just one set of twins in your family?" Kyo asked, without interest.

"No. There are many more. Even one set of triplets," Minnie answered.

"A set of triplets? Who are they?" Shigure asked.

"They're actually the oldest ones in the family," Kayla said.

"Amy, Sally, and Hanna Vega. You could tell right off the bat that Sally and Hanna are monozygotic and Amy is the fraternal one but not by much," Minnie continued.

"Mon-Monowhatsit?" Kyo asked confused.

Minnie and Yuki sighed at the same time.

"Monozygotic. It's a proper term for identical," Hailey explained.

"What do the three look like?" Shigure asked, quite curious.

"Hanna and Sally both have raven-black hair which they wear in different styles to allow us to tell them apart and deep hazel eyes. Amy has snow white hair with deep green eyes," Kayla told him.

"I thought you said it wasn't by much?" Tohru asked.

"Well, I mean, look at me and Minnie. We look nothing like each other. I have orange hair, she has silver. I have green… um… a green eye, she has ruby red," Kayla explained.

"Or take Hailey and her twin. Hailey has black hair with white streaks, her twin has blond hair. Hailey has golden-green eyes, her twin has bright baby blue," Minnie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so you have a twin as well Hailey?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah but I don't see how," she replied.

Kayla looked at the door.

"Question," Kayla said raising her hand.

"Yes, your question," Shigure said.

"Who are the three walking towards the door?" she asked finally.

Sure enough about a minute later the door opened. Momiji ran inside and jumped on Yuki's shoulders. Hatusharu and Hatori followed him inside.

"Family?" Minnie asked them.

"Yes. How did you know?" Yuki replied.

"I guess you could say that it is natural instinct. When living with twelve siblings for several years you can kind of tell other families," she said.

"Who are they?" Haru asked.

"Guys this is Kayla, Minnie, and Hailey Vega. Girls these are our cousins Momiji, Hatori, and Hatusharu Sohma," Shigure explained.

"Wow. More cousins," Kayla said.

"Hey! That's a cool eye patch!" Momiji said reaching for Kayla's eye patch.

Kayla automatically pulled away.

"Don't. It may be an old wound but it still hurts," she said.

"Can I at least see it?" he asked excitedly.

"Momiji, don't pester her," Hatori warned.

"No it's fine. I'll show you," she replied.

She carefully reached behind her and untied her eye patch. She pulled it away from her face and placed it on the table. In the place where a normal eye would be was a closed eyelid with a gruesome, jagged scar right through it. Tohru shuddered and turned away. Yuki and Kyo looked wide-eyed at her eye. Momiji turned slightly green at the sight of it. Hatori and Haru blinked a few times before glancing at each other. Shigure just gaped. Kayla sighed at their reactions, knowing it would happen. Minnie placed her arms around her twin sister lovingly. Hailey patted her sister on the back in reassurance.

"W-we… we had no idea." Tohru said finally after calming down.

"It's alright. You didn't know. And it's not as bad. I just can't see very…" she trailed off.

Her eye glistened with tears, which she blinked back before they fell. Minnie reached her hand up and stroked her sister's hair in a calming manner. Hatori reached up and touched his bad eye. He could see out of it, just not as well as his other eye.

"I know what you mean but only slightly," Hatori told her.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking away.

Minnie tightened her arms around Kayla, continuing to stroke her hair.

"We should go," Minnie said.

All three of the girls stood up and began to head towards the door after Kayla picked up her eye patch and retied it on her eye.

"No you don't have to go. A hug will make you feel better!" Momiji screamed running towards them.

"MOMIJI, NO!" the Sohmas and Tohru shouted.

The blond boy threw his arms around Kayla. Kayla, Minnie, and Hailey tensed. The two men, three boys, and girl waited for Momiji to transform. Surprisingly, he didn't. The girls eventually relaxed.

"Um, could you… let go of me Momiji?" Kayla asked the boy.

"Sure," he said and let go of her.

The three girls looked at each other before turning back to the group.

"Well, Miss Honda. The dinner was lovely but we must be going now. We thank you for having us over," Minnie said.

"Anytime," Shigure answered nervously.

"Well, goodbye," Minnie said.

"See ya," Kayla called.

"Later," Hailey said calmly.

"Goodbye," the group called back.

The girls walked out the door and began to walk into the forest towards their home. The Sohmas and Tohru turned to each other.

"Why didn't Momiji change when he hugged Kayla?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. It's very strange," Hatori admitted.

"It means I can hug them and not have to worry! Yay!" Momiji yelled happily.

"It could just be Kayla, you know," Kyo noted.

"Doesn't matter to me! Her scar may be gross but I can hug her all I want!" he retorted.

"I wonder if it's just Momiji who can hug her and not change," Yuki pondered.

"I don't know," Shigure said.

"I think you all should do some experiment with them. See who can hug whom without changing," Tohru suggested.

"That's a good idea Miss Honda," Yuki said.

"Yay! I get to hug them and not worry about getting hit!" Momiji shouted.

"Shut up!" Kyo said, hitting Momiji on top of his head.

"OW! Kyo hit me!" he whined.

Everyone in the room shook their head at their antics.


	2. Chapter 2

**How Minnie it takes to break a Curse**

This is one story I'm very excited to do. Of course, I'm excited to do all my stories but you know what I mean.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Hanna, it's raining and our friends are outside**

It was the Monday after the events with Kayla and Minnie. Though none of the Sohma's had run into any of the Vega's, they were still searching. They even set up days in which they would walk through town to look for anyone with the last name of Vega. Today the shift went to Hatsuharu and Yuki, much to Yuki's discomfort. School passed by too quickly for Yuki's taste. He wanted to spend the least amount of time with Haru as physically possible. Though, he was looking forward to seeing Minnie, Kayla, and perhaps a brother or sister of theirs that they hadn't met yet. They were walking near some homes near the market. All was going well until rain began to fall. Yuki and Haru looked up at the sky. They both got rain drops in their eyes and their hair began to stick to their faces. They began to run to find some sort of shelter. Of course, it was raining so hard that they were soaking wet in less than ten minutes. As they continued to run, Yuki slipped and fell into a puddle. Haru saw and ran back over to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked the silver haired teen.

"I… think so," Yuki replied.

He tried to stand but fell back down due to pain in his ankle. Haru felt Yuki's ankle to ensure it wasn't broken. He wasn't a doctor so he could only guess that he didn't feel anything broken.

"Your ankle seems okay but I don't think you'll be able to walk on it for a while," Haru stated.

"Then let's just wait until I can walk again," Yuki suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. With the rain… and your asthma…" Haru trailed off.

It was true. The cold air and rain was affecting his asthma a bit. He began to cough a bit. Haru looked around when he spotted two figures at the end of the walkway.

"Hey!" He called out to them.

The figures turned their heads towards him.

"Can you two help us out?" he yelled.

They looked at one another before starting to run towards the two.

"Are you mad?" Yuki asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked back, confused.

"You don't know who they are. How can you trust them?" Yuki practically screamed to him.

"I dunno. Just a feeling," he replied plainly.

The figures got up to them. Yuki was surprised to see who the figures belonged to.

"Miss Minnie? Miss Hailey?" he asked.

"Mister Yuki? What happened?" Minnie asked back.

"He hurt his ankle after he slipped in a puddle," Haru explained to them.

"Hatsuharu right? Haru for short?" Hailey asked him.

"Yeah. You're Hailey right?" he replied.

"Yes I am," she answered.

Minnie came over and bent by Yuki. She put on her hand on his face. He was shocked at how warm her hand really was. She withdrew her hand a little bit.

"You're so cold. You must've been in the rain for a while," she stated with a sad look on her face.

Hailey did the same thing for Haru. Haru blinked a few times when she touched him. She, however, didn't withdraw her hand. Instead, she rubbed his cheek a little to get some of the blood circulating back into it.

"You are too. How long have you two been in the rain?" Hailey asked him.

"A little more than ten minutes," he replied blankly.

Minnie began to undo her jacket. When she got it off, she draped it over Yuki's shoulders. Yuki looked up at her surprised. She just gave a small smile in return.

"Miss Minnie, you don't have to give me your jacket. Won't you get cold now too?" he asked her.

"Not at all. I wanted to for one and for two I have an abnormally high body heat for some reason. This isn't cold to me, it's just a chill I can stand," she told him happily.

"We should take them to our house. Ya know, let 'em get dried off and warm and maybe have Hanna look at that one's ankle, make sure nothings broken," Hailey suggested.

"Good idea," she stated.

She helped Yuki stand and got him to lean on her a bit. Haru took the other side.

Together, they managed to get Yuki back to the Vega household. The Vega household, in Yuki and Haru's opinions, was very big. Of course, the Vega's were a big family. Nobody could really blame them for having a large household.

"Hailey, take this side so I can open the door," Minnie commanded.

Hailey obeyed without hesitation. Minnie pulled a key out of the pocket in her skirt and unlocked the door. She opened it wide enough so Haru and Hailey could get Yuki inside. Kayla came running into the room but began to panic as she saw Haru and Hailey helping Yuki sit down on the couch of the living room. She raced up to Minnie.

"What happened?" she asked panicked.

"Mister Yuki hurt his ankle when we just so happened to be walking to the market. Of course we stopped to help," Minnie told her.

They got Yuki to sit and prop his ankle up on the couch, and yes they removed their shoes at the door (Much to Yuki's pained ankle).

"Kayla, is Hanna here?" Minnie asked her fraternal twin.

"Yeah she's upstairs," the twin replied.

"Could you go get her?" Minnie requested.

"Of course," Kayla answered.

Kayla then raced upstairs in search of their older sister. A woman walked into the room where they were siting. She had snow white hair and deep green eyes.

"_I'm guessing that's one of their older sisters. She looks like one of the triplets they described. Oh, what was her name? Amy! That's it! That must be Amy," _Yuki thought.

"And who are these two handsome young men?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Amy this is Yuki Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma," Minnie answered.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Amy," Yuki told her.

"Oh my! What manners! Perhaps you should teach those to Hailey over there," Amy said while giggling like a little school girl.

"Don't make me get my chainsaw after you," Hailey threatened her.

"Threat noted. And now if you'll excuse me," she said kind of scared.

"You have a chainsaw?" Haru asked her.

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

"No reason," he quickly said.

Silence followed. It wasn't a tension filled silence nor an uncomfortable one. It was just silence. The silence continued for a few moments until they all heard four out of pace thumps of two people coming down the stairs. Kayla came down the stairs followed by a woman with shoulder length raven black hair and silver eyes.

"Minnesota, what is the meaning of bringing two strange boys into our home?" she asked the silver haired girl.

Her voice was slightly deeper than Kayla's.

Minnie approached her and bowed deeply to her.

"Please Hanna. Forgive me but these boys are my friends. Plus, one of them is hurt and it's raining outside," Minnie said.

"And they couldn't have waited outside why again?" she pressed.

Minnie began to sweat slightly. Haru came up next to her and bowed just as deep.

"Forgive us for intruding in your home but my cousin has asthma. If he stayed out in the cold rain he most likely would have had an attack," he explained.

"Oh that's horrible!" they heard a voice shout behind the sister called Hanna.

Another woman stepped out from behind Hanna. Her hair was also a raven black color but much longer. Her eyes were also a steely grey. Yuki guessed that this was Sally. She and Hanna were so alike that he guessed that's why Minnie said they were monozygotic.

"You should help them Hanna! We wouldn't want him to go out into the rain and have and asthma attack," Sally practically begged.

Hanna put a hand on her head and sighed deeply. Hailey leaned down to Yuki's ear.

"Lucky you. Sally just saved you from getting kicked out of our house," she whispered to him.

He blinked a few times, quite confused as to what she meant by that. Hanna walked over to Yuki and pressed her hand on his ankle.

"Does it hurt when I press here?" she asked him.

He shook his head. She moved her hand a bit lower and pressed again.

"Here?" she asked again.

"A little," he replied.

She moved a bit lower and pressed again. He jolted a bit.

"Here?" she asked, chuckling a bit and knowing his answer.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Now, now Hanna. Be gentle with our guest," Sally scolded playfully.

"Hush you!" she called back seriously.

She continued to feel that part of his ankle, feeling for anything broken or out of place.

"It's not broken and everything's in the right place. You just sprained it pretty bad," she told him.

She stood up and walked back to Amy, who had appeared in the room a few moments ago, and Sally and began talking to them quietly. Minnie walked back over to Yuki.

"We're sorry about Hanna. She's a little over protective of all of us, being the head of the Vega household and all," Minnie said with a smile.

"Especially of Minnie," Kayla added.

Minnie glared at Kayla for saying this.

"Kaylasia," Hanna called.

Kayla turned her head to her.

"Show them where the phone is so they can call a family member to pick them up," Hanna told her.

"Yes ma'am," she said.

She motioned for Haru to follow her. He did so and they walked out of the room. A young girl with blond hair popped up beside Minnie.

"Yuki this is my fraternal twin, Mary. She's been dying to meet you," Hailey told him.

"Hiya!" she greeted.

"Hello Miss Mary," he greeted back.

"Oh wow! You really do have silver hair just like Minnie! Only yours is a bit lighter than hers. And she that streak in it!" she rambled on.

"Shut up!" Kayla yelled and hit her on the back of the head.

Mary began crying.

"Hanna! Kayla hit me!" she shrieked.

"I'll hit you again if you don't shut up!" Kayla yelled again.

"Kaylasia don't hit your sister," Hanna warned.

"Yes ma'am," Kayla said grudgingly.

"By the way, Hatori, Shigure, and Kyo are coming to get us," Haru said.

"Alright," Yuki said.

"Oh, some of your family?" Sally asked them.

"Yeah, they're three cousins," Haru said.

"I can't wait to meet them," she cried happily.

"Don't get any ideas!" Kayla and Minnie said in union.

She began crying fake tears and said, "I feel so hurt."

"De-ja vous," Yuki muttered.

A sudden knock at the door caused everyone to jump, save for Hanna. Hailey went to the door and opened it. Outside stood Hatori, Shigure, and Kyo.

"Oh look, the idiots and Hatori are here. Come on in," she said and moved to the side.

"You wanna say that again girl?" Kyo challenged.

Hailey got right in his face and very calmly said, "The idiots and Hatori."

Kyo looked slightly shocked but quickly shook it off. Yuki chuckled lightly at this. She calmly walked back to stand beside her twin, Minnie, and Kayla.

"You must be the family members here to pick these two up," Sally said happily.

"Yes, I'm Shigure and these are my cousins Hatori and Kyo," Shigure explained.

"A pleasure," she said but added, "such handsome men are we surrounded by at this moment. It's almost overwhelming. It's almost- OW!"

Kayla and Minnie slapped their sister and the same time.

"Minnesota, Kaylasia," Hanna said.

"Yes ma'am?" they asked in union.

"Thank you," she said before walking towards the couch Yuki was still on.

Minnie and Kayla exchanged a high five before returning their attention back on Hanna.

"He didn't break his ankle. Just sprained it really badly. He should be walking by tomorrow. Of course, I'd watch out for any signs of a cold from either of them. They were out in the rain for quite some time," Hanna explained to them.

"Thank you Miss… um," Shigure trailed off from not knowing her name.

"Hanna. Hanna Vega," she finished for him.

"Oh, you're one of the monozygotic triplets," Kyo said.

"Yes that's right. I take either Minnesota or Kaylasia told you?" she asked.

"Who or who now?" He asked confused.

"Oh, they didn't tell you. Those two," she said pointing to Kayla and Minnie, "Their real names are Minnesota and Kaylasia."

"Yes they did... and didn't," Shigure said.

"I figured so," she said looking at them murderously.

They both walked calmly to stand behind Sally.

"Hanna! You're scaring your own younger sisters!" Amy scolded.

"Yes! Now stop it Hanna! Minnie went through enough with _him_!" Sally said.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT _HIM_!" Minnie screamed, covering her ears.

Yuki and Kyo gaped at her sudden outburst. She was so quiet when they met her they never would have imaged her to do that. Shigure was also shocked. Kayla, however, put her arms around Minnie pulling her until Minnie's head rested on her shoulder.

"I think it's best if we go," Hatori told the Vega's and the Sohma's in the house.

Everyone nodded and the Vega's bid their goodbyes to them. With Haru and, surprisingly, Kyo's help, they were able to get Yuki to Hatori's car. Hatori drove Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure back to their house in the forest before driving himself and Hatsuharu back to the main estate. Kyo and Shigure helped Yuki into the house where he sat down at the dining room table and ate the reheated food he missed from being at the Vega household. After that, Shigure and Kyo helped to his room and went to bed. Tohru had fallen victim to sleep a while back. Yuki, however, stayed up lost in one question he had about Minnie Vega.

'_What are you hiding, Minnie Vega?'_


	3. Meet the Vega's

**How Minnie it takes to break a Curse**

Yay! Another chapter time! Lovin' this story! Don't know how I'm doing with it though. If you guys want, leave me some feedback in el comment section.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Meet the Vega's**

School for our favorite group came and went fast on Tuesday. Everyone was planning on meeting in one spot so they could all walk to the Vega household together. Every one of the Sohma's involved with the Zodiac curse was dying to meet the Vega's. Shigure had told Ayame about the thirteen siblings and he quickly spread the news around the Sohma main house. They all gathered at the gate of the high school waiting for Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Kyo to be done with school, since they got out later than the other schools. When they came out, Kagura immediately began to hug the life out of Kyo.

"Let go of me woman!" he yelled.

"But I've missed you Kyo!" she whined.

"I haven't missed you," he muttered.

"Tsk, tsk Kyo! Saying that you haven't missed your own cousin," Shigure scolded.

"Shut up you stupid dog!" he yelled at Shigure.

"Why are you here Hatori? You've met the Vega's before?" Yuki asked his older cousin.

"Yes, but it was not a proper introduction nor was it with all the Vega's. Plus someone has to be here to keep those two," he explained, pointing to Ayame and Shigure, "out of trouble."

"That's understandable," Kyo said.

* * *

><p>The Sohma's and Tohru walked all the way to the Vega household, using Yuki's sense of direction. They stopped before they walked to the door. Ayame placed a hand on his chin.<p>

"It could use a better color scheme but other than that their house is fantastic. Quite big too," he noted.

"Well, they are a family of thirteen siblings. That's not even including cousins who come to stay with them," Yuki told his older brother angrily.

"That makes sense," Tohru said.

They all walked up to the door and Yuki knocked on it lightly. The door opened a few moments later to reveal Minnie. She was shocked to see them at first but then smiled lightly.

"Oh my, what a surprise," she said calmly, "I certainly wasn't expecting all of you at the door of our humble household."

"May we come in Miss Minnie?" Shigure asked her politely.

She glanced back into the house curiously before turning back to them and opening the door wider.

"Come right in. Please, drop your shoes at the door. I just cleaned the floors," Minnie told them.

They did as they were told and dropped their shoes at the door. Minnie motioned with her hand for them to follow. They did as they were told and followed her into the family dining room.

"Well, well. The Sohma's and a friend of theirs," they heard Hanna's voice state.

They looked over to see Hanna sitting there with Amy and Sally. A cigarette in her mouth. She put it out in the ash tray and looked at them.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come sit down?" she asked them.

They all snapped back to their senses and sat down at the table. Kayla and Hailey waved to Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Yuki smiled in return, Kyo just snorted, and Tohru waved back to them. Hanna turned to Minnie, who was standing quietly in the corner of the room.

"Minnesota, would you get drinks for our guests?" she asked the silver haired girl.

"Yes ma'am," Minnie said.

Minnie walked away into, what they could guess, was the kitchen. She came back a moment later with fourteen drinks. She gave one to every Sohma and one to Tohru. She then returned to standing in the corner quietly, her hands resting on her hips.

"Now then why are you here?" Hanna asked them.

"We came because our family wanted to properly meet you. They were very excited to hear about you and wanted to meet you," Yuki explained.

Hanna's cell phone began to ring right then. She stood up and excused herself, saying she had to take this call. She walked out of the room and all the Vega's relaxed. Sally looked at them and smiled.

"I don't believe you've met our cousin on our mother's side, Travis. He'll be staying with us for a while," Sally told Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

"May I ask a question Miss Sally?" Tohru asked.

"You just asked one but you may ask another," she said.

Tohru giggled lightly before asking, "How many rooms does the Vega household actually have?"

"Ah, no one's asked that in a while. The answer is twenty-eight," she replied.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes, well, we keep rooms ready in case a family member like Travis wishes to move in with us," sally explained.

At that moment, Hanna popped her head back in the door. All the Vega's tensed again. Hanna explained that she had an important client to tend to and would be back later. With that she put on her shoes and left. All the Vega's relaxed completely and Minnie sank to the floor.

"I'd thought she'd never leave!" Amy whined in her hands.

"Me too! Thank you anonymous client of Hanna's!" Sally praised happily.

"Are you afraid of Hanna?" Tohru asked.

"Not really Miss Honda," Minnie answered.

"It's just that Hanna's the head of the Vega household. We have to do what she says. And if we do something wrong or inappropriate she… well… 'snaps', in a matter of speaking," Kayla told them.

"Snaps?" Hatori asked.

"Yes. She gets very angry. She screams and shouts. It's not very often and we try to avoid it," Hailey explained.

"We avoid it for Minnie's sake," Mary finished.

Hailey and Kayla gave a slight glare at Mary before looking at Minnie. The Sohma's and Tohru followed their gazes. She was still sitting on her knees in the corner her head was turned away from them and tears were silently streaming down her face.

"Yeah, it's because of…" she was stopped short in her sentence by two sharp slaps to the head by Kayla and Hailey.

"SHUT UP!" all the Vega's yelled at her.

A strangled sob came from the corner Minnie was in. Every head turned to see Minnie weeping in the corner. Kayla jumped up from her current position at the table and raced to Minnie's side. She mumbled something to her about the bathroom and they got up and walked off, tears dripping off Minnie's face and onto the floor. They vanished up the stairs.

"I don't see why you stopped me. I was just gonna say that…" once again Mary was cut off from her sentence.

Surprisingly, it was Sally who cut her off.

"Don't talk about it Mary," Sally told her, shaking her head and causing her black locks to flip around her head.

"But…" Mary began again.

"Don't. Talk. About. It," Amy warned her with a lot of venom in her voice.

Mary gulped lightly at this and shut up automatically. Sally placed a hand on Amy's shoulder before turning back to the others.

"Well, allow me to introduce the family. As most of you already know the two that just went out of the room is one set of twins, Minnesota or Minnie and Kaylasia or Kayla. I'm Sally, one of the triplets. Hanna, the one who left, and Amy, the one beside me glaring bloody murder at the blond girl, are also part of the triplets," she began.

"But you don't look like Sally, Miss Amy," Momiji pointed out.

"Correct love. I'm the fraternal triplet. Sally and Hanna are monozygotic," Amy explained to him.

"Hatori, what does monozygotic mean?" Momiji asked the Sohma family doctor.

"It means identical," he answered.

"Oh, so fraternal must mean not identical," Momiji guessed.

"Correct again Momiji. In fact most of the twins in this family are fraternal and not monozygotic," Hailey told him.

"Yes well, this Hailey, another twin. Don't let her fool you, she has this calm side but also has a side where you don't want to mess with her."

"The calm side is pink Hailey and the… um… abrasive side is red Hailey," Mary said.

"Oh so she also has a multiple personality disorder?" Yuki asked.

"In the short story, yes," Amy replied

Minnie and Kayla just came back down the stairs and stood on the last step.

"Wait… did you say abrasive?" Hailey said, standing.

The Sohma's and Tohru could tell that she was getting mad.

"Oh? D-did I? Silly me, just a small slip of the tongue. Probably won't happen again," Mary said quickly and as innocently as possible.

"Amy! Restrain her!" Minnie shouted.

Amy jumped up from her sitting position and, just as Hailey began to lunge at Mary, wrapped her arms around Hailey's waist. Hailey's arms were lock by her sides. She flailed violently and began kicking very high towards Amy's head. Amy moved her head out of the way every time. Minnie raced up beside the two.

"Sorry but we don't like red Hailey that much," Minnie stated.

She brought her hand back and punched two of her knuckles into Hailey's neck. Hailey's eyes went wide and she gasped loudly. Hailey then fell limp in Amy's arms. Minnie then brought her hand back, ready to punch again if necessary. Hailey didn't move.

"Is she dead? Did you kill her?" Haru asked Minnie.

"No of course not. I just put her into an unconscious state. Give her here Amy," Minnie said softly.

Amy carefully set Hailey's limp form into Minnie's arms.

"I apologize for red Hailey coming out while you all were here. She sometimes can't control when her red side comes out," Minnie apologized to the Sohma's and Tohru.

Minnie carried Hailey with ease over to where Kayla was standing.

"Are you coming with me or staying down here with them?" she asked her twin.

"Comin' with you, of course," came her reply.

Minnie nodded before walking up the stairs, Hailey still in her arms and Kayla following her. Sally laughed nervously.

"Again, we're truly sorry about that," she said sincerely.

"That's alright. We sometimes have the same problem with Haru over there," Kyo told her.

"At least she didn't have her chainsaw with her at the moment," a Vega boy from across the table said.

"That's true Karl, that's true. That's Karl. He and his twin are monozygotic. That's his twin over there, Iago or Reggie as he likes to be called. They get along… to a point," Sally explained.

"HEY!" the two boys yelled in union.

Sure enough, they were monozygotic. They both had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She then turned to the blond haired girl from before.

"This is Mary, Hailey's fraternal twin. And by fraternal, we mean FRATERNAL."

"Yeah, they look and act nothing alike," Kayla said while she and Minnie sat down at the table.

"There you two are. Hailey still unconscious and now lying in bed I presume?"

"Yes, we took care of the problem. If she asks, though, tell her she had a headache and went to lie down. I doubt she'll remember what happened when she went red," Minnie told Sally.

Sally nodded in understanding before saying, "These are the two youngest twins, Kyle and Halona and finally the last set of twins, Rihanna and Kaminari."

"That means thunder right?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. Mother called me that due to the fact my voice tends to 'boom', so to speak, when I yell," Kaminari answered.

"That's the first you've spoken in a while Kami," Amy said.

"Because you two wouldn't stop blabbing enough to let me talk," she said.

Minnie and Kayla chuckled lightly at this statement. Mary and the rest of the Vega's, save for Amy, Kaminari, and Sally, joined in a moment later. At that moment, Hailey stumbled down the stairs asking what happened. Everyone of the Vega''s told her the lie that her head hurt and she went to lie down. She believed it and down in her original spot beside Mary. Shigure looked at the clock. It read 6:38 pm.

"Do you think we should go?" he asked the Sohma's and Tohru.

They all, also, glanced at the clock and read the time. Most sighed in disappointment. Others just sat and looked down slightly, taking a sudden interest in the flooring of the Vega household.

"Yes we should," Hatori replied standing up.

"Perhaps we can come and visit again sometime hm?" Ayame asked them.

"Anytime," Sally replied smiling.

They bid their goodbyes and left the Vega household. They stopped once they saw Hanna standing right in front of them.

"Leaving our humble home?" she asked them.

"Yes but we intend to visit again Miss Hanna," Yuki said.

"That's fine. Just don't cause too much trouble," she warned before walking into her home.

They all went their separate ways to prepare for coming sleep and tomorrow.


End file.
